The subject matter of the present invention is water-soluble polymers bearing quaternary ammonium or pyridinium groups, as well as alkoxysilyl groups, which are effective adhesion mediating agetts.
Nonionic copolymers which serve as adhesion mediating agents, and which are solbble or emulsifiable in water, are disclosed in DE-OS No. 32 27 552. They are obtained by the reaction of an alkali salt of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with water-soluble polymers which contain reactive halogen atoms and are prepared from ethylenically unsaturated alkoxysilanes, vinyl esters of alpha-halogen fatty acid esters, an additional, functionalized, water-soluble comonomer from the group N-vinylpyrrolidone, vinyl methyl ether, N-vinylmorpholine and N-vinyl-1,3-oxazidinone-2 and, in some cases, an additional nonfunctionalized ethylenically unsaturated comonomer.
These known, water-soluble adhesion mediating agents have the disadvantage, however, that they must contain high percentages of the functionalized water-soluble comonomer in the polymer in order to achieve the desired solubility in water. Thus, the content of these comonomers in the polymer must be greater than 30% by weight in order to make the adhesion mediating agent water-soluble.
The problem was therefore to make available water-soluble, polymeric adhesion mediating agents which either do not contain this water-soluble comonomer or contain it only in a greatly reduced amount, nnd to make available a method for their preparation.